Careful What You Say!
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Flynn finds out the hard way...kids learn a lot VERY quickly!


**Legal:** I do not own Power Rangers, or the associated names, characters, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be presumed to be purely the creation of the author.

**A/N: **Had this story for a while. It's based on a true story one of my relatives experienced with his kid, but I will admit that most of what Flynn says is stuff I have said behind the wheel. I've always loved Flynn because, like him, I am Scottish, so I was always able to use some of the cultural stuff that normally I can't for American characters. Hope you enjoy it.

Life was good. That was all he could think. For Flynn McAllister, life was good.  
For a large and significant part of his life, things had been far from that. He had been handed his arse in every fight he had been in throughout his school life as a result of his super-hero obsession, he had been fired from all but two jobs he had ever had for exactly the same reason, and one of those jobs was impossible to lose, since it was in his dad's garage. It only took the end of the world to end all that.

It was a long, hard two years, but since Venjix had overrun the world, and he had no choice but to finally harness the superhero within he knew he had but couldn't access until it was needed. Cometh the time, cameth the man.  
Now, almost a year on, life had taken a different turn. Without his duties as "Ranger Series Blue", a title he tolerated more than liked, things were different. He had finally gotten a chance to be normal, something he never suspected he wanted until he met her. He had found someone, fallen in love, and now, he had the greatest gift of all, little Callum.

He was still amazing to him, no matter how much he spit up or how many diapers he had to change. His house now looked more like a kindergarten than a home, and he was now immune to the smells of urine, faeces and vomit. Whenever he saw little Callum smile, it was enough to make it all immaterial.

He strapped him into the baby seat of his hummer as he prepared to take him to his grandfather's house, where Mr. McAllister and his wife were waiting. As he did so though, he couldn't help playing with him.

"Oh, yes, you know you're cute, you're..." He suddenly recoiled as he snapped the catch on the harness shut. He had shut his finger in it.

"You mother f...!" He stopped himself as he sucked his finger and looked to his son. He was now at the age that he was a virtual sponge. Everyone expected his first words any time now, and so everyone, Flynn included, was well warned to mind what they said around him. He bit down, and focussed, before looking to his son and smiling.

"Your mother is waiting for us." He corrected himself as he checked the harness was secure. "Just you settle down son, I'll get ye there."

He got into the driver's seat, and put on the turn-light, before starting to pull out. He slammed on the brakes in time as a speeding car flew past.

"Wanker!" He roared as he hammered down on the horn. He looked to Callum, who was smiling. "Uh...daddy was annoyed...that isn't a nice word."

He finally found a gap and pulled out, starting on the road. Flynn was a fine driver, but he did have one bad habit, one he openly admitted. He suffered from chronic Road Rage. It wasn't the kind of Road Rage that meant he chased a guy for a mile for cutting him off, and certainly wasn't the kind of Road Rage that ended with someone being beaten into a bloody pulp with a tire iron in the breakdown lane, it was just the kind of Road Rage that meant that anything, even the slightest little slight, led to an outburst of anger and verbal abuse that sometimes exceeded what he would ever dare to say to someone in the street.

As he got to the traffic lights, he noticed that they were green. However, a bus and three cars had gone through the signal, meaning that they now blocked the cross junction. Flynn launched forward in his seat.

"We're all trying to get somewhere fuckwits!" He roared. "You get where you're going ten seconds faster, but instead you block all of us bastards who actually obey the rules of the fucking road!"

He heard a little giggle and his vision was taken to his rear-view mirror, which showed his son in the background.

"Sorry little guy." He replied. "Uh...just between us right?"

He then looked up in time to see the lights red. However, by the time they were green again, the junction was blocked again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snapped, hammering his horn like it was a sworn enemy. "Get a fucking clue how to drive you useless bunch of wankers!"

He honked his horn, and heard another giggle from the back. He turned to look to his son and reached to him.

"Daddy's speaking naughty." He told him. "You should never say such things."

He finally got a turn at the lights he could go through, and hammered down on the accelerator. He sped off, hitting the freeway far faster than he should have, but he was hoping to make up for lost time. As he got on though, someone cut him off.

"Wanker!" He roared as he hammered down on the horn, swerving a little. "You could have killed us you piece of shite!"

He got to the right turn-off, grateful that the other guy had gone another way, and was stopped at another set of lights.

"Great, another fucking red light!" He grumbled as he looked up each of the other three directions. He then looked to the lights like they were a real person and made an expression of annoyance. "There's no one here for fuck's sake! Why are you keeping us here?"

He waited for what seemed like ages, before finally the light went green. He just sighed.

"About fucking time!" He sighed as he turned through. He was now in the same street as his dad's house. At one time, Mr. McAllister had lived above his garage, but when things started picking up, he got a house on the outskirts of town. It was a nice place that they liked to bring Callum to. It was more like the old country that Flynn and his father remembered back home in Scotland.

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw a few people already there. Dillon and Summer were chatting in one corner, while Ziggy was trying, and still failing, to encourage Dr. K to take part in some yard games like dodgeball. Gem was with his sister, who looked to the Hummer with a bright smile and started waving.  
As she ran over, Flynn brought the car to a full stop, and secured the parking break. He still couldn't believe his luck in finding her. She wrapped her arms around him as he got out the car, kissing him passionately.

"So, how are you Mr. McAllister?" She asked him.

"Right now, I'm feeling perfect Mrs. McAllister." He replied as he kissed her back. Parting a little way, he saw his father approaching. "I brought your favourite Grandson!"

He unstrapped Callum, lifting him up, and bringing him up to see his mother and Grandfather, at which, he started to wave his arms excitedly. Mr. McAllister took him into his own arms.

"And how are you little man?" He asked. Just then, a red sports car roared into the street, and pulled up, honking the horn to attract attention.

"Wanker!" Little Callum squeaked out, hearing the horn. Gemma and Mr. McAllister just stared at him as Flynn shrunk away. They all knew that he was learning more each day, but he never anticipated this. Mr McAllister and Gemma both turned and glared at Flynn angrily as Scott bounded across, carrying a large bag of hot dog buns.

"Hey guys." He greeted them, before seeing the uncomfortable scene. "Uh...did I miss something?"

"Why don't you tell him sweetie?" Gemma asked angrily, taking Callum in her arms. "Why don't you tell Uncle Scott what your son's first word was?"

Flynn just buried his face in his hands in shame.


End file.
